Chicken Noodle Soup
by GossipChii
Summary: Yamato quiere estudiar y estudiar pero su vecina, Sora, no deja de estornudar y estornudar. [Para mi soulmate, Alexeiss. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah.

.

* * *

 **Chicken Noodle Soup**

Yamato tenía examen de electromagnetismo y óptica al día siguiente. Esa materia era la materia más difícil que llevaba desde… _siempre_. Y él era un excelente estudiante, siempre ponía la suficiente atención en clases y eso le daba la libertad de no tener que estudiar para sus exámenes, nunca.

Eso era hasta que llegó a esa materia. Cuando le dijeron que era la más complicada de toda la carrera y que más de la mitad la reprobaba él pensó que exageraban. No podía ser tan difícil, vaya, nada era difícil para él. Consideró no estudiar, nunca lo hacía a fin de cuentas, pero le llegó la ansiedad en la madrugada.

Se levantó temprano y se puso a estudiar, inclusive se saltó sus clases del día para seguir estudiando. Se trataba de un examen importantísimo, de candado les llamaban. Si no pasaba ese examen no pasaba la materia, tan sencillo y cruel como eso. Su cuarto era un desastre, hojas, lápices y cálculos por doquier. No iba a permitir que una materia manchara su paso perfecto por la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica, eso no.

Estaba concentrado, resolviendo un ejercicio más de la lista cuando lo escuchó. Un estornudo tan fuerte que lo asustó. Decidió pasarlo de largo, un estornudo no podía ser, después de todo, tan malo. Pero de ese estornudo le siguió otro, y _otro_ y su concentración se fue al espacio.

Era lo malo de los residenciales de estudiantes, las paredes eran de papel. Antes, en el departamento de al lado, vivía un chico que se divertía todas las noches y Yamato, el pobre Yamato lo sufría, lo sufría en serio. Recordó que hacía unas semanas se había mudado una chica nueva, casi no la veía pues la susodicha se la vivía en la Universidad.

De no haber recordado que justo la noche anterior la vio llegar cubierta de pies a cabeza, con gorro, bufanda y tres capas de tela, no se hubiera preocupado. Eso y que la pobre chica no dejaba de estornudar, una y otra vez. El rubio decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, él no iba a reprobar y tampoco se iba a perdonar si su nueva vecina moría ahogada en sus propios estornudos.

No muchas personas sabían que Yamato Ishida, el chico _rockstar_ de Ingeniería Mecánica era un excelente cocinero. Cuando estaba enfermo, su abuela materna, quien vivía en Francia, se encargaba de prepararle una deliciosa sopa de fideos con pollo. Yamato, el pobre e inocente —y desesperado— Yamato le escribió a su abuela por internet, pues era una abuela muy moderna, y le pidió su receta.

Su abuela dudó en dárselo y le hizo jurar que no revelaría su secreto milenario que había aprendido hacía cuatro décadas, o algo así. Yamato juró, con mano en pecho, que no revelaría su receta secreta y se puso manos a la obra. El resfriado de su vecina no lo vencería.

—Derretir la mantequilla a fuego lento —dijo en voz alta. A Yamato le gustaba decir las instrucciones en voz alta, aunque no hubiera nadie que lo escuchara—. Freír cebolla y apio en la mantequilla hasta que se suavicen, por cinco minutos. —Estaba concentrado, eran él y la cocina _versus_ el resfriado de su vecina—. Vaciar el pollo y el caldo de vegetales en la mezcla y batir el pollo, los fideos, las zanahorias, el perejil y el orégano —lo dijo al ritmo que lo hacía—. ¡Y sal y pimienta! No puedo olvidar la sal y la pimienta. Perfecto.

Yamato estaba orgulloso, se paró frente a su sopa como macho alfa y lo olió, él era un gran chef. Dejó reposar la obra de arte por treinta minutos, mientras resolvía uno, dos o cinco crucigramas a falta de concentración —los estornudos no paraban.

Cuando pasó el tiempo sirvió la sopa en un molde hondo y tomó una cuchara, no sabía si su nueva vecina carecía de ellas. Dio un paso y otro. Y otro, y otro, y otro hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su pobre e indefensa vecina. Tocó dos veces y esperó, con paciencia. Luego se preocupó, ¿y si lo contagiaba y consecuentemente faltaba a su examen? _Tragedia._

Sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando vio a una chica varios centímetros más pequeña que él en sus narices. Sus ojos, rojos naturalmente, estaban irritados de tanto estornudar. Tenía una chamarra donde podían caber tres pelirrojas como ella y su pijama puesto debajo. Yamato juró, en serio juró —como lo hizo con su abuela, igualito—, que nunca había visto algo más adorable que su nueva vecina.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —ladeó su cabeza. Su voz gangosa le pareció adorable, la quiso abrazar y ser su enfermero personal. Desechó la idea inmediatamente, él no era ningún acosador.

—Perdón por molestarte —titubeó—, pero escuché tus estornudos y temí que murieras. —Yamato dramático, mal Yamato—. Te hice sopa de fideos con pollo —estiró el molde hacia la pequeña figura de su vecina pelirroja, ésta sonrío ampliamente—. Espero te guste.

—No tenías que hacerlo —seguía sonriendo, Yamato se sintió ruborizar—. Pero muchas gracias, apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarme de la cama —parpadeó un par de veces, Yamato se había quedado perdido en su dulce y gangosa voz.

—¿Me decías algo? —reaccionó tardíamente, su vecina se burlaba tiernamente de él.

—Te preguntaba tu nombre y te decía que te invitaría a pasar pero no quisiera contagiarte —explicó. Yamato se ruborizó aún más.

—¡Perdón! —tosió un par de veces, para despejarse—. Yamato, Yamato Ishida. Y no me molestaría enfermarme, es decir, puede ser en otra ocasión. —Sus ojos brillaban, los de ella también—. Pero antes yo también quisiera conocer tu nombre,

—Sora Takenouchi —estornudó, Yamato reconsideró la idea del enfermero—. Y en otra ocasión me parece perfecto.

—Nos vemos entonces —se recargó en la pared, mirándola de lado— en otra ocasión.

Yamato reingresó a su departamento y se sirvió un poco de caldo de la receta ultra secreta de su abuela que nunca descubriría sacó de internet, y reanudó su estudio.

Al día siguiente hizo un examen perfecto.

* * *

 **Notas**

Esto lo saqué de un lindo prompt para un lindo amigo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Alex**! Sé que no es mucho pero espero haberte hecho sonreír.

Eres genial por hacernos reír con tus locuras y ser mi soulmate, espero este día sea un día genial para usté. Come mucho pastel y disfruta de las nubes, eso.

A los demás, espero hayan disfrutado esta cursi historia, en serio soy naturalmente fluff. ¡Ah! Y dejen **review** , los amo.

¡Saludines!


End file.
